Childhood Friends
by Lunu Ser
Summary: In which, some childhood friends join the party. Rated T because it's Fire Emblem. Contains multiple OCs.
1. Chapter 1: Lunu and Gecko

**Herro everybrody!**

**Crimson: This isn't the MLP sto-**

**Shut up or I will shove you in a closet.**

**Isamashii: *in closet* Hi!**

**So this is Fire Emblem stuff. Deal with it Crimson.**

**Discalaimieries: I don't own anything that I don't own in the first place.**

* * *

"SIR GECKO, LORD LUNU DEMANDS THAT YOU CARRY LORD LUNU!" Lunu said proudly as Sir Gecko narrowed his slit pupils before carrying his lord piggyback-style. "THANK YOU LORD LUNU'S GOOD SIR GECKO! LORD LUNU WILL NOW HAVE ENOUGH ENERGY TO BEGIN NEGOTIATIONS WITH THE YLISSEANS UPON ARRIVAL!" The Lord rambled as his knight nodded absentmindedly.

"Er... Milord, what are those shapes?" Sir Gecko asked, his slit pupils sparking with Lunu studied the shadowy shapes in the dawn light.

"LORD LUNU'S GOOD KNIGHT GECKO, LORD LUNU BELIEVE THAT THEY ARE MEN!" Lord Lunu responded. Gecko raised his purple eyebrow as he studied the shapes more closely.

"I think you're correct, milord... but, the question is, are they Ylissean or otherwise?" Sir Gecko pointed out. "Well, I suppose there's only one way to find out..." He muttered before trudging towards the shapes- or men, he supposed.

"HELLO TO YOU!" the Lord exclaimed as they neared the group. Sir Gecko glared at his lord before setting prementioned lord on his feet. A rather short blonde spun on their toes in surprise.

"Er... Who're _you_?" the blonde asked(rather rudely, as Lord Lunu would put it.). A heavily-armored man turned his brown-haired head towards Lord Lunu and Sir Gecko. "Wait... Geck, izzat YOU?!" the blonde asked excitedly.

"Oh... uhh... Hey Lissa..." SIr Gecko greeted, blinking. _'What is she doing in the forest?' _Gecko thought as he stared at her in disbelief. "Good to, uhh, see you again." the knight muttered nervously.

"OmigoshomigoshomigoshomgishOMIGOSH!" Lissa said, practically bouncing off the nearby trees. "CHROOOOOOOOM!" she shrieked, and her brother turned around.

"What is it, Liiiisss... Is that Lunu?" Chrom asked incredously. He looked as if he didn't want to see Lord Lunu, and probably for good reason.

"HELLO PRINCE CHROM! IT IS VERY GOOD TO GREET YOU AGAIN!" the Lord shouted, speed walking over to the Shepherd. "LORD LUNU AND SIR GECKO ARE HAVING TROUBLE FINDING THE WAY TO THE CAPITAL!"

"Wait, we are?!" Gecko yelped, before glaring at his lord. "And WHY did you not tell me this?" he said, rage coursing throught the knight's veins.

"Errr... Ummm... Lord Lunu, uh, didn't remember to mention iiiit?" Lunu stated nervously, not hollering like usual.

"Oooooh! Geck, Lord Lunu! We were just heading to Southtown, we could help you to the Capital after we do our stuff!" Lissa rambled, glowing with happiness. Gecko and Chrom looked horrified.

"I wouldn't mind." Frederick the Wary said, surprising them.

"LORD LUNU WOULD QUITE ENJOY THIS DIPLOMATIC EXPEDITION!" Lord Lunu yelled.

Gecko and Chrom shared an almost terrified look before realizing that they had majority. "Fan flippin' tastic." Gecko muttered angrily. He glared a heated glare directed at Frederick. "Why couldn't you have refused?" He mumbled sadly.

The group continued on, Lissa and Lunu bothering Gecko and Chrom, respectively.

That was, until they found an unconsious woman lying in a field near the path.

The group gathered around the woman. "Shouldn't we, y'know, DO something?" Lissa asked, staring down at the woman.

"I hate to agree, Lissa." Gecko responded before leaning down and shaking the woman a little. This proved fruitful, as the woman let out a groan, letting wisps of white hair fall from her face.

"LORD LUNU SEES THAT YOU ARE AWAKE!" Lunu yelled, and the woman's eyes shot open, and she scrambled away from the Lord.

Gecko turned his head from his leaning position so he could look at Lunu. "I believe you startled her, milord." He turned back to the woman, while say, "Chrom, woulda give me a hand?"

Chrom nodded and they both helped the woman up. "You alright?" Chrom asked after she had gotten to her feet.

"Er, yes. Thank you, Chrom." the woman mumbled before blinking. Gecko opened his mouth to question her, but Chrom beat him to it.

"Ah, so you already know my name?" the prince asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sort of? It came to me. I donno." the woman stated, looking a bit dazed.

"SUSPICIOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!" Gecko yelled. Lissa whacked him on the back of his head lightly.

"How curious." Chrom said, acting as if Gecko _hadn't _screamed at the top of his lungs. "So, what's your name? Why're you here?" he questioned.

"M'name, it's, errr... it's... ummm..." the woman mumbled, looking a little freaked out.

"You don't know your own name?" Chrom asked, giving her an 'Are you kidding me?' look.

"Yep, yeah, whatever, hey listen, can we get going? I'm hungry. Probably because SOMEBODY made me skip breakfast." Gecko interrupted their conversation along with a loud growl from his stomach. "Can we just get to Southtown and THEN get this over with?" he asked, before turning back to the way they had been going.

"Fine..." Chrom muttered, before walking back down the road.

* * *

**Now I must do something.**

**Crimson Blade: Like what?**

**Make one of those character sheetsy things peaople make for OCs? I donno.**

**Isamashii: I like the idea. Gecko?**

**Gecko.**

**NAME: Gecko Albutreix**

**SPECIES: Leizar**

**STARTING CLASS: Knight**

**STARTING LEVEL: 1**

**STARTING STATS:**

**Strength: 6 (60%)**

**Skill: 5 (35%)**

**Speed: 3 (15%)**

**Luck: 10 (85%)**

**Defense: 8 (70%)**

**Resistance: 1 (5%)**

**STARTING WEAPON RANKS:**

**Sword: E (Unique to him, not a mistake)**

**LANCE: D**

**AXE: -**

**BOW: -**

**ANIMA: -**

**DARK: -**

**LIGHT: -**

**STAVES: -**

**CURRENT WEAPONS/ITEMS:**

**Iron Lance (E, 45/45 uses, Equipped)**

**Iron Sword (E, 45/45 uses)**

**Vulnerary (3/3 uses)**

**CURRENT SUPPORT LEVELS**

**Chrom: -**

**Lissa: -**

**Robin: -**

**Frederick: -**

**Lunu: -**

**NOTES:**

**Leizar, Gecko's species, are close to extinction due to the previous royal family in his homeland, Pyeog.**

**Leizar have extreme luck.**

**Leizar in general have skill in swordsmanship. (See?)**

**Gecko is a childhood friend of Lissa's.**

**That should do it...**

**I'll either reveal Lunu's little character sheet thingy or tell about Pyeog... HMMM**

**Crimson Blade: Is this a self-insert?**

**Lunu isn't my actual name, y'know. Plus, this was made from what I say when joining a twitch chat for a certain streamer(s). No, it's not a self-insert. If it was, I'd be dead by that one Longfort battle.**

**Isamashii: Ha, you're weak.**

**And I'm also honest. It's also hard to write fanfic me.**

**Gecko: Hi.**

**Ohaidere Geck- wait, You're not meant to be here.**

**Gecko: Okay.**

**Welp, Review I hope.**


	2. Chapter 2: Southtown

**Herro, we're back! after like, what, a day or two? I'll probably blow off writing chapter 3 for quite a bit. So here we pick up right where we-**

**Crimson: Still waiting on the next chapter of your other story, Author-Lunu.**

**Fanfic-Lunu: LORD LUNU HAS ARRI- *shoved into closet***

**No. And Crimson, I will always post at least 2 chapters for a story.**

**Crimson: Okay :P**

**Thanks, for the compliment, Gunlord500 ^.^**

**Anyway, we're gonna pick up right where we left off.**

* * *

"Okay, so will somebody tell me how we didn't spot the burning town?" Gecko asked, a very confused look written across his face.

"I think we're just blind idiots." Chrom responded, letting his eyes gaze at the destruction. "Well then... Frederick, Lissa, Gecko and Lunu, shall we investigate?"

"Probably." Lissa responded, a very worried look on her face. "It's was probably brigands, if I had to be honest."

"LORD LUNU AGREES WITH LISSA!" Lunu suddenly hollered, causing pretty much everybody to jump.

"Well then, let's go!" Gecko stated, turning to sprint into town.

"But, ah, what about _her_?" Frederick asked, gesturing to the white-haired woman.

"Unless she's on fire, she can wait!" Chrom replied, before sprinting forwards. Everyone but the woman followed.

"But what about... ugh..." the woman started, before shaking her head and running after them.

**SOUTHTOWN**

"Gwa ha ha! Get to it, lads!" a burly-looking man shouted. "Grab anything shiny, and put the rest... to the torch! We got an example to set for these wimpy Ylisseans!" he continued, before a smirk grew on his face as he turned to a nearby woman. "Ain't that right, lass?"

The woman stepped back, before screaming, "S-stay away! Somebody help!"

Lunu narrowed his eyes, a serious aura appearing around him, before jumping onto a nearby wall and scaling it. "You guys stay down there; I'll try to get off a sneak attack." he said after he got on the roof.

"Alright... after this, they'll never bother anybody ever again..." Chrom said, drawing his Falchion.

The white-haired woman ran up behind them. "W-wait!" she shouted. "I, uh, remembered my name! It's Robin!"

Gecko brought his hand to his face. "You came up here to tell us that?" he asked, giving her a very serious look.

"Well, that, and that I'm pretty sure I can fight and do tactical things." the newly dubbed Robin stated before turning to the battle. "Where's that guy who shouts a lot?" she asked, her eyes darting around.

"Lunu? He scaled that building. He's going around on them for a sneak attack." Chrom answered.

"Clever." she stated. "Alright. So Frederick is clearly stronger than all of us combined, we oughtta have him be in front lines. Gecko, you look pretty beefy, you escort Lissa to the injured." she turned to Chrom; "You and me should help Frederick if he has trouble."

"I don't trust your strategy." Frederick muttered.

"It seems fine to me." Chrom responded. He turned back towards Robin. "We'll do it. You seem to have magic, too..." he mumbled.

"So I do... I guess that helps." she said. "Shall we fight?" she offered.

"Sure." Chrom stated.

**Meanwhile, with Lunu**

Lunu drew his Rapier, Razei, and carefully aimed the tip at the bandit leaders' head. "Right... about... _now._" he whispered to himself, before he lurched off the building, thrusting Razei straight throught the berzerker's skull, brain matter getting caught on it. He turned to the lady who he had heard screaming. "Let me help you there." he said, stretching his hand out.

"Thanks..." the maiden mumbled, before stumbling off to safety.

Lunu once again turned around, only to be met by a menacing-looking mage. "Uuuhhh... can we, er, talk about this?" he asked, as the mage began powering up a dark tome.

"No... NOSFERATU!" the mage shouted, sending a ball of black magic hurtling towards him. Lunu rolled to the side, before throwing Razei with careful aim. The rapier pierced through his foe's shoulder, to one holding the Nosferatu tome, forcing the mage to drop it. Lunu practically jumped over to the injured mage, ripping out Razei, before hitting the mage with the hilt of his sword.

He then spun around, and began sprinting back to his allies, his bloodied rapier forcing back aggresors as he ran. A few hand axes and even a javelin whizzed behind him before he managed to reach his allies. He reached Frederick, out of breath. "Frederick... I took out... the leader... and knocked out... a dark mage..." he said, pausing to catch his breath.

Frederick spun around, lance ready to stab through Lunu, before he realized it was him. "Good. That'll certainly help... Are you injured?" he asked, scrunching his brow.

"What? Of course not... Agh!" he yelled, swivelling his head to see a small throwing dagger lodged in his shoulder blade. Luckily, it was not his dominant arm, so he ran to Lissa and Gecko.

"Didja do it, Lunu?" Lissa asked, an expectant look on her face. "Oh wait... you're hurt, aren'tcha?" she instantly said, before bringing up here staff. She cast Heal, forcing the dagger out from the wound and sealing it back up. The orb on her staff cracked a small amount, before Lunu smiled and turned back to the battle.

"Hello, loudmouth. Did you take out the leader?" This time, it was Lunu's turn to jump around. He saw it was Robin, and he scrunched his brow. "Also, I remembered my name. It was Robin. So, did you?" she asked again.

"Err... YES, LORD LUNU DID!" he hollered, a strained look on his face as he did so.

"You don't have to yell so much. I can hear you. And first person, please." Robin said. "But that's good of you to take him out. Now, the bandits will no longer recieve orders and will fall into disarray. This battle will be a considerable amount easier now." she continued, Lunu nodding at points.

And she was right, as pretty much every bandit was cut down by the small group.

**::HEROES::**

**LUNU**

Took down the boss

**FREDERICK**

Killed the most foes

"Hwoo! Good thing we were here to save them!" Lissa said with a grin on her face.

"More like me and Frederick." Lunu pointed out.

"What happened to third person, milord?" Gecko asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing..." he muttered, shifting his eyes. "Although, Robin seems to be quite the tactician." he said, louder this time.

"Aw, that doesn't matter... you could've handled yourselves without me... what, with Lunu planning ahead." Robin said, flustered and rubbing the back of her head.

"Right. But can you tell us what you're doing here, Robin?" Frederick questioned the memoryless girl.

"I understand your skepticism, Frederick, but... can't you understand I can't remember a thing?" she grumbled, sending an annoyed look at Frederick.

"You fought for Ylisse. That's good enough for me." Chrom announced. "Plus, we could need somebody like Robin in our ranks." he said. "We've just brigands and bloody soil right now. Would you be willing to let such an able tactician slide by?" Chrom asked. "So... Robin... will you join the Shepherds?" he requested.

"I would be honored to, Chrom." the tactician said.

"Great. Now, shall we be off?" Chrom said, staring off into the nearby forest.

* * *

**Weeee! That was fun! I like writing fights, even if they're short!**

**LUNUS SHEET NAOW!**

**NAME: Lunu Ser**

**SPECIES: Human**

**STARTING CLASS: Lord**

**STARTING LEVEL: 3**

**STARTING STATS:**

**Strength: 9 (40%)**

**Skill: 13 (65%)**

**Speed: 12 (55%)**

**Luck: 4 (20%)**

**Defense: 4 (20%)**

**Resistance: 5 (30%)**

**STARTING WEAPON RANKS:**

**Swords: B**

**Lances: -**

**Axes: -**

**Bows: -**

**Anima: -**

**Dark: -**

**Light: -**

**Staves: -**

**CURRENT WEAPONS/ITEMS:**

**Razei (Prf, infinite uses, good vs infantry, weak vs mounted, Rng 1-2 (disarms him for rest of turn when used at 2), Equipped)**

**Bronze Sword (E, 45/45 uses)**

**Vulnerary (3/3 uses)**

**CURRENT SUPPORT LEVELS:**

**Chrom: -**

**Lissa: -**

**Robin: C - Talk!**

**Frederick: -**

**Gecko: -**

**NOTES:**

**Lunu was a childhood friend of Chrom's.**

**'Razei', a rapier, is a weapon similiar to the Falchion.**

**There we have it.**

**Gecko: Lunu never told me he had a Falchion-esque sword!**

**Crimson: What, did he tell you it was just a rapier?**

**Gecko: Er... Yeeeaaahhh...**

**Well then... Review!**


End file.
